Harry, Sirius, Remus, Draco
by SweetSuzanne
Summary: Both Harry and Draco are in a living hell each summer, but both Sirius and Remus get visions of them in pain and decide to investigate. Can they get to them in time? What will happen after they are found? Where will they go? PG-13 for abuse, rape, and
1. Living In Hell

Harry was laying in his cupboard under the stairs, staring at the ceiling. The night he came back from Hogwarts, he was beaten by Uncle Vernon, and thrown in there. Harry cursed and tried to go back to sleep, but his thoughts kept going back to Wormtail. 'Wormtail, you took away my happiness, and my dream. You WILL pay!' thought Harry as he started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Get up you lazy boy, get UP!" yelled Uncle Vernon as he grabbed harry by his neck and threw him against the wall. As he began kicking him, he said "I will not have a lazy murderer in my house!" 'What?! How did he find out about Cedric Diggory's Death?' thought Harry as he passed out.   
  
Cold water was thrown on an unconscious Harry to wake him. "Dad said to wake you and give you this list. Have them all done by the time he comes back from work, or you'll get a repeat of what happen this morning!" Laughed Dudley as he started to walk away. Harry got up and took a look at the list  
  
Wash all dishes  
  
Mop all floors  
  
Dust everything  
  
Weed the garden  
  
Paint the house  
  
Paint the fence  
  
Clean out garage  
  
Have Dinner ready   
  
And I will be checking everything!  
  
'At least this list isn't as long as the one I got before" thought harry as he went to the kitchen to get started on the dishes.   
  
Uncle Vernon arrived promptly at 5:00p.m. sharp, just as Harry finished dinner. "Boy! You were suppose to have the table set by now!" yelled Uncle Vernon as he walked into the kitchen. "What is that suppose to be?" said uncle Vernon, pointing to the chicken Harry just pulled out of the oven.   
  
"Its chicken sir" Harry said "Don't you see the wings and legs?"   
  
"Don't you get smart with me boy! It doesn't look like a chicken! And its burnt!! Come here you!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and dragged him to the living room. "Dudley, go get me my belt, the butcher knife, and your Smeltings'' Stick"   
  
"Right away father" said Dudley, running upstairs.   
  
"I'll make you sorry you were born boy!" said Uncle Vernon as he started to punch, kick, and slap every part of Harrys body.  
  
Once Dudley got back, handing his father a belt, a knife and his Smeltings' stick, he went back into the kitchen and came out with a bowl of popcorn, as if it were a show to watch harry receive his beatings.   
  
'Malfoy'  
  
~Same Time...At Malfoy Manor~  
  
"Oooooooooh" moaned Draco Malfoy, currently in a bloody heap in the middle of his room. 'Father's such a bitch, he should rot in heaven for all eternity.' Thought Draco. Narcissa came into the room, a platter with food and medicines with 2 house elves walking behind her.   
  
"Draco, honey, get up and eat something please, eat while I tend to your wounds."   
  
"Mother, if father see you here, you'll be in even worse shape than I am. Please, I've been through this before, it isn't anything new."   
  
"No, Draco, I will tend to your wounds, weather you like it or not." Just as Narcissa handed over the potion, and Draco was about to drink, someone apparated in.   
  
"Narcissa, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out of this room!" yelled Lucius as he backhanded Narcissa. She hit the wall with a nasty 'Crack' and fell to the floor, blood trickling down her face.   
  
"Mother!" Draco got up and ran, actually more like limped as fast as he could to his mothers side.   
  
"You bitch!" Draco got up, stuck his hand in his robe and pulled out his wand.   
  
"Growing a backbone aren't we Draco?" laughed Lucius. "Don't worry, it won't last long, Impervio!" Draco had a funny feeling in his head. It got all cloudy, and he thought he was floating.   
  
"Get up and go to the kitchen, once there, grab a knife and do the most damage to yourself without killing yourself." said a far away voice. 'Okay, lets go' He lifted a foot, about to go to the kitchen when another voice said 'STAY!' 'Okay, I think I'll sit here instead.' Draco sat down, and started humming a tune. Lucius walked over and backhanded the boy. Then he accioed a whip, and beat the boy down, and, he placed a spell on Narcissa, so she would have to stay and watch him torture her son.  
  
"Worthless boy, get up!" Lucius Malfoy walked around a puddle of blood and a crumpled up body.   
  
"Mmm" was all that Draco could manage to get out.  
  
"Cruico!" yelled Lucius as he kick Draco again and again.  
  
'I bet the golden boy has never been through what I've been through. Why did my thoughts go onto him?' thought draco as he passed out.   
  
~Meanwhile at Remus' house....~  
  
"MOONY!!!"   
  
"PADFOOT!!!"  
  
Both Remus and Sirius stumbled out of their bedrooms and into the hall.   
  
"Moony, we gotta go check on Harry! I know somethings wrong, I don't know, but I think I had a vision"  
  
"I know what you mean Padfoot. After we go and check on Harry, we have to go to Malfoy Manor."  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!"  
  
"Padfoot, you don't understand. Lucius will kill Draco if we don't. Draco doesn't want to follow Lucius' foot steps. He actually, deep down, wants to help Dumbledore, if you can believe it. Its hard to believe, I know, but its true."  
  
"Okay, lets just go and get them and bring them both back here. Hopefully, Dumbledore doesn't kill us when he finds out. I don't think the Ministry will care, as I am a free man now" He said with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"I know Sirius, wait till Harry finds out, he'll be so happy!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Lets go"  
  
"okay"  
  
They walked outside, and apparated to the front door of #4 Privite Drive.  
  
~Inside #4 Privite Drive, Vernons POV~  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'   
  
"Who in the right state of mind would knock on my door at this time? Its 1 bloody am for crying out loud. Its probably the boys fault, I guess it wouldn't hurt to kick him a few times before I open the door."  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Moony, something wrong, why would it take this long to open the door?"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, lets just go in, Alohamora"  
  
They weren't prepared for the site before them.  
  
~Harrys POV~  
  
'What happened? The last thing I remember, is Vernon beating me and passing out. Oh, right, that's what happen' He tried to get up.   
  
"OWWWWW!!!!!" yelled Harry, as he fell back to the floor with a loud Thud. ' I guess I better just stay here for now.'   
  
'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'   
  
'I wonder who that is' Feet are heard on the stairs. 'Great, just my luck, Vernons coming down for a second helping'  
  
'CLICK'  
  
'What is going on? DEATH EATERS!!!' He tried to get up once again, but failed. 'Shit, and I don't even have my wand on me, I have to get it' He, with his arms, dragged himself to the cupboard under the stairs. 'Too much pain'   
  
"Boy!" Vernon was walking over to Harry. "I thought you might want a second helping before I open the door, and you best not even scream."   
  
The door was opening just as Vernon was kicking harry, and bringing a knife on him...  
  
*~*  
  
What do you think? Review for me please, and be nice, this is my first Fic ^_^ 


	2. Rescuing Harry

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking a long time to update, its just that school started, and my homework's piling up!  
  
*~*  
  
The door was opening just as Vernon was kicking harry, and bringing a knife on him...  
  
*~*  
  
"Alohamora" The door swung open after Remus said the spell, and it was a sight to see. A big Beefy man was standing over Harry, kicking him, and in his hand he had a bloody knife, and continue to bring it down onto the boy's skin, but the boy was making no noise what so ever. The scene in front of them stopped the moment they realized that the door was open and they were being watched. A bit of Jet black hair was visible from behind Vernons foot. Realization dawned.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GOD SON?!"  
  
"Who are you, and why are you in my house?"  
  
"WE CAME TO GET MY GODSON, NOT A BLOODY HEAP!!!"  
  
"He got what he deserved, hes been asking for it for days"  
  
A soft whimper was heard  
  
"Harry..." Remus was walking over to the heap on the floor which was Harry. "Padfoot, this is bad, I think hes unconscious!"  
  
"Lets just get him and go"  
  
"Yeah, I think we need to get Madam Pomfrey for this one, hes hurt real bad!"  
  
"Here, Give me Harry, and you go get Pomfrey. I'll be at Black Wolf Lair."  
  
"Okay, lets go"  
  
"Dursley..."  
  
"Sirius, lets go! Let Dumbledore take care of this."  
  
"You can expect to hear from us again Dursley. Run and hide too! It'll make it even better!"  
  
They walked out the door and both appareted out of sight.  
  
~At Black Wolf Lair...~  
  
"Harry, Harry, please wake up!" He got up and got a bowl of cold water and a towel, and put it on Harrys forehead.  
  
"Please kid, wake up!"  
  
"Mmmmmmph"  
  
"Harry? Harry can you hear me?"  
  
'Who is calling my name? I like this voice. It seems...Worried? No one was ever worried about him. He wanted to find out who this voice belonged to. Slowly he opened his eyes, and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
*~~~*  
  
He was in a dungeon, and, was that Lucius Malfoy over in that corner?! Harry heard voices, so he decided to find out who they belong to.  
  
'Draco, all you'll ever be is a whore!! A pathetic Slut to every death eater. Never deny any of my fellow death eaters again!!! I'll teach you to never deny anyone...'  
  
Harry was shocked. Draco was hanging from the ceiling with shackles around his wrists, and his father was about to rape him.  
  
'Father.....Father please no! Anything but that!! Father...I'm your son!!! Your only son!!!' After saying that, Draco got slapped across the face, so hard that his lip was bleeding.  
  
'What did I tell you about denying people? Hmmmm? I'll make this time so painful you'll regret denying anyone!'  
  
*~~~*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! STOP!!!!" Harry was yelling and scream, kicking and punching. Sirius grabbed Harry by the shoulders, to comfort him, but instead got a black eye, swollen lip, and a grand amount of bruises.  
  
"Harry, Harry!!! CALM DOWN!!!"  
  
"Let go of him Lucius!!!! He didn't do anything!!!"  
  
"HARRY!!!" Finally, Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius!!! What happen to your face?!"  
  
"You did, that what happened"  
  
"What? What do I have to do with it?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare, and I tried to shake you awake, but that was a big mistake, because you apparently, for some odd reason thought I was Lucius Malfoy, and you attacked me."  
  
"Oh my God Siri!!! I'm sooo Sorry!"  
  
"Its okay Harry, but tell me, why was Malfoy in your head?"  
  
"I had woken up in a Dungeon, and Lucius was about to rape Draco for deny his friend sex. Siri, I know this is going to sound weird, but I need to get Draco out of there. I've been through all of that, and I know what it feels like. It wouldn't be right if I just left him there."  
  
"Don't worry Harry. Me and Moony also had visions about Draco and were going to get him. As soon as Moony comes with Madame Pomfrey, we'll go."  
  
"Umm, Sirius? Am I going too?"  
  
"Only if you want to, and Pomfrey says its okay."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"PADFOOT!!! WHERE ARE YOU AND HARRY?" Moony has entered the building.  
  
"UPSTAIRS MOONY! HURRY!"  
  
"Why I never....Young man, you get so many injuries during the school year, and now your getting them during the summer time? Tisk tisk, next this you know, you'll get them in your sleep too!"  
  
"This wasn't his fault Poppy. His uncle did this to him"  
  
"Oh my... Does Dumbledore know yet?"   
  
"Know what?" Dumbledore has entered the Building. "Oh my...Harry, what has happened to you? And why have you left your Uncles house? I had a feeling Sirius would try to pull something like this!"  
  
"Shut up Dumbledore, don't give me that shit!! Its your fault Harrys like this!! If you had given him to me, there wouldn't be a problem in the first place!!!"  
  
"What do you mean Sirius?"  
  
"I mean that Harrys uncle has done this to him!!! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! THIS IS ALL ON YOUR SHOULDERS DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
"PADFOOT, CALM DOWN! Now Dumbledore, what Sirius has said is true. Since I am the only one with the sense not to yell, I will ask, Why did you do this to Harry? I thought you set protective Wards around him."  
  
"I didn't put them directly on the boy, I put them around the house. I never...never expected this to happen. I thought those muggles were half decent. I am so sorry Harry! From the bottom of my heart. I should have just placed you with Sirius, oh, have you told him yet Sirius?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
Smiling, Sirius continues. "Well Harry, you do want to live with me right?"  
  
"Yes!! Very much!"  
  
"Well, I have 2 things to give you then." Sirius gives Harry a copy of the Daily Profit (A/N: Spelling?) And a piece of Parchment and a quill. Harry reads over the Newspaper first.  
  
"Sirius....Your..Your..Your free"  
  
Smiling wider he says "Yes harry, I am, but read the parchment." Harry reads over the parchment, eyes opening wide in shock.  
  
"You want to adopt me?!"  
  
"Only if thats okay with you"  
  
"Of course its ok!!!" Harry got up as fast as he could in his state, and gave Sirius a hug.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Thank you so much"  
  
"I Love you Siri"  
  
"I love you too Har" They spent a few minutes hugging, until Remus spoke up and said:  
  
"Sorry to break this happy circle up, but we need to get Draco."  
  
*~*  
  
You like? Review!!! 


	3. Off To Malfoy Manor We Go!

Rescue Mission #2 : Off to malfoy manor we go!  
  
Sorry you guys!!!! I had a ton of homework, and practices to go to, that I didn't have time to update till now. I'll try to have at least one new chappie up per week. Hows that sound? Thank you so much for the reviews, and lets continue the story!  
  
*~*  
  
All packed and ready to go, Harry stood in the living room, listening to the argument between Madame Pomefry and Sirius next door in the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"HE CAN GO IF HE WANTS TO!"  
  
"HE'S STILL WEAK! HE NEEDS TO REST, NOT TO GO OUT ON RESCUE MISSIONS!"  
  
"THIS MEANS A LOT TO HARRY, TO GO ON THIS RESCUE MISSION AS YOU CALL IT!"  
  
"Keep your voices down!"Moony came to get a cup of tea.  
  
"She won't let harry go Moony!!!  
  
"He needs bed rest Remus, not to go gallivanting about!"  
  
"Have you two consulted Harry in all this?"  
  
"Well no, but that shouldn't matter! I think he should go and he wants to go"  
  
"I haven't either, but in order for him to get better faster, he needs rest."  
  
"Well, I say talk to him and ask him weather he feels up to it or not, here, let me call him. Harry? Can you come in here please?"  
  
"Hey Remus, when did you get here?" Harry came into the kitchen, you can see the impatience.  
  
"Well, we were discussing the, how shall I say it, "visit" that we're paying Draco, and we're not sure if you should go."  
  
"What?! Why?! I need to do this Remus, it isn't a choice of weather or not I want to, I NEED this!"  
  
"That's what Sirius was telling Poppy."  
  
Turning to Madame Pomfry, "Please Madame Pomfry, please let me go! Once we come back you can fuss about me all you want."  
  
"Harry, dear, I'm not sure if That's the best..."  
  
"PLEASE! I can't get well unless I do this, I CAN'T!"  
  
"Okay, okay, you can go, but as soon as you get back, I want you in bed."  
  
"THANK YOU!" 3 voices said  
  
"Now Harry, Ready to go to Malfoy Manor?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Same time, Malfoy Manor *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Cold...wet...pain...where am I?' thought Draco, as sat up, one eye swollen shut, the other, he didn't dare open, in fear of what lay before him. 'Great, just great, I wonder where father left me this time. Hopefully somewhere close to my room, but knowing him, I'm probably in one of the holding cells, or rooms, down in the dungeons.'   
  
There was a scuffle heard upstairs.  
  
'Great, just my luck, fathers gotten drunk with his friends over, better go up stairs and see what I can do I guess' He got up slowly and painfully, and after 20 minutes of searching, he found the stairs leading up.  
  
*~*~*Upstairs and outside of Malfoy Manor, about 30 minutes before *~*~*  
  
"Quickly come on, before someone sees us!"  
  
"Behind that bush!"  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Harry were trying to sneak their way into Malfoy Manor. Knowing the Malfoys, they didn't put up any wards, because they we always too happy to have a fight.  
  
"Hey guys, I have a question"  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Why don't we just go up to the door and bust it open, instead of having to sneak around in bushes?"  
  
"We wanted the less violent way. To try and sneak Draco out, and not have anyone notice."  
  
"You really think Mr. Malfoy won't notice his sons gone? His father probably have wards around Draco that prevent him from leaving"  
  
"Nope, he doesn't"  
  
"How do you know Paddy? Its always a possibility"  
  
"I checked before I came"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were smart enough to do that."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"GUYS!!!!" Remus and Sirius turn to look at Harry.  
  
"Shut up, and lets go."  
  
"Okay" they both said together.  
  
They continued to sneak, bush to bush, and they decided to go around the back of the manor. Once they reached the back door, they were ready to enter.  
  
"Ok guys this is it!"  
  
Harry twisted the knob, and pushed the door open, and...  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE POTTER?!" 


	4. Inside Malfoy Manor

**Draco P.O.V.**

Potter, Black, and the werewolf are in my house..._what_ is the world coming to?  
  
"Potter, stop staring and ANSWER!"  
  
Luckily I took my numbing potion. Wouldn't want potty to see me in pain  
  
His only response:  
  
"We're rescuing you"  
  
"ha...haha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rescuing me? **RESCUING ME!!!** WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA I NEEDED RESCUING?!"  
  
The mutt decided to speak  
  
"Draco, we know what your going throu.."  
  
"DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! AND WHY ALL OF A SUDDEN THE SYMPATHY?!"  
  
"Listen Malfoy, I've been through the same, if not worse than you, so thats why we came to help, but if you don't want it, we'll leave." And with that, scar head, the mutt, and werewolf started towards the door.  
  
I can't let them get away! I gotta get out!  
  
"Did I give you permission to leave Scar head?"  
  
"So, you'll accept?"  
  
"Of course, you imbecile, I accept!"  
  
"Lets go then"  
  
"Let me get some things" You should have seen the weird looks they gave me."What? You think its easy to be this good looking?"  
  
Mutt Mutts turn  
  
"speaking of which, let me clean you up..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"_Scougify_"  
  
Oh Shit'  
  
**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!  
**  
**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!**   
  
**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!**   
  
**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!**   
  
**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!   
**  
**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!   
**  
"You IDIOT Black! My father has the house surrounded with magic-sensing wards! Why do you think I didn't clean myself up! You think I like to look like this?!"  
  
Shiver  
  
"Was there just wind or was that just me?"  
  
Potty again  
  
"That was just you"  
  
"Owwwwww!"  
  
Just my luck....owwwwww....my potion wore off  
  
The wolf finally speaks!  
  
"Draco, now that I look at you closely, I can see that you look truely horrendous!"  
  
"Good observation wolfie, but unlike you, I know when to run, and I'd say that right now is a good time to start." I took off down the hall, with Potter, Black and Lupin closely following me. We came upon a set of stairs that lead to the lower floors, which is where we needed to go. There are many exits down there, more so than up here.   
  
"Hurry, down the stairs!" As we start down the stairs, I hear another set of footsteps and a call of "DRACO!"  
  
"Shit! Hurry up Potter! That was my father!" And as usual, I am correct in assuming that was my father. We turn the next corner, got down another set of stairs, and we come to a dead end. "Everyone!" I say. "Hold still!" I walk back and forth 3 times in this hall, and a door appears. "Lets go!" **Harry's POV** "Lets go!"   
  
I watch as Draco walks right through the door, then Remus, and then Sirius grabbing my arm and taking me with him. We end up in a room that automatically locks with so many locks, that I lost count. It's a cozy sitting room, complete with tea and biscuts for everyone. Some sandwiches appear too. "So Malfoy, what is this room exactly?"  
  
"It's a sitting room, you idiot, I thought even someone of your...brain capacity would know that!"  
  
"You know what I mean, Malfoy."  
  
"It's a room, that appears as something you need. So if you needed to hide and not be found, like us, a room like this is perfect."  
  
"Kinda like the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Room of Requirements?"  
  
"Okay, maybe you haven't ran into it yet."  
  
"Sandwich, Draco?" Remus offers a sandwich to Draco, as I stand, and hope for a window to appear. As one appears, Sirius gets up and walks towards me.  
  
"Hey Har."  
  
"Hi Siri"  
  
We just look at one another, and I open my mouth to speak, when I hear footsteps outside our door... 


End file.
